Daniel : A Ghostly Tale
by Pii
Summary: Parody of Tangled. A long time ago, there's a drop from the sun which grew into a flower. The flower has ghost powers in it. One day, the queen is sick, and they used the flower to cure her. Thus, she birth a boy with ghost powers. Sorry bad grammar!
1. Prologue

_This is the story of how I died._

_._

…

…_._

_No! No-no-no! Wait! Actually it's a fun story. Okay, a long time ago, there was a drop from the sun, and then it grew into a flower. The flower has ghost powers- which could give someone a ghostly power. Ghost powers like invisibly, intangibility, rays, healing powers, and so many others. And as you see, someone is interested with the flower. You see that hooded man? You should remember him, he is quite important in the story._

_So years passed,… and one day, when the queen was pregnant, she was sick. And everyone was searching for a cure. Or you must say in this case, the flower._

_Now, I told you to remember that hooded man. Yes, he kept the flower all for himself- to give himself ghost powers- and kept him young. As you can see, the powers he absorbed from the flower would be gone if not recharged in daily. This goes for the same way with being young. All he did is just let his hands on the flowers, and let the flower's powers went trough his body._

_You see, as the crowd's coming to search for the flower, he hid it behind the bushes. But he was too careless so it was opened again. And the kingdom people took the flower._

_They used the flower; they made it a drink. And give it to the queen Madeline to cure her. After that, the queen is cured, and birth a healthy baby boy named Daniel. They were so happy for his birth, so they flew a lantern to the sky._

_But, happiness didn't last long._

_One night, the hooded man or in this case: Vlad- took Daniel away. So he can use his powers. The king and queen were very sad. So, every year they flew a lantern to the light sky with hope that their son would be back._

_To make sure nobody would find them, he locked Daniel in a tower and told him to never, ever to leave the tower. And he uses the power he got all for himself._

"Why I can't go outside, Dad?"

"The outside world is dangerous, Daniel. So, you should stay in here. Understand?"

"Yes, father…"

_Every year, Daniel was stayed in the tower. And every year, he was amazed by the flying lantern on the sky. And hoping one day, he could get out of the tower…_

.

…

…..

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Pii presents…_

_A Tangled parody of Danny Phantom…_

**Daniel – A Ghostly Tale**


	2. Day's Beginning

_Thank you sooo much for the soooo-nice-responses : icondannywantplz : (okay I know this is not dA but still… XD) I am happy to see you guys love this parody! X3 I am comin' with chapter 2 now, and for the stupid things- please forgive me. XD Enjoy this chapter! Oh, and sorry for the bad grammar! I don't own Tangled or DP. Just this parody thing :P_

_~Pii_

_Oh, btw this is a commercial for Newsgomergirl on deviantART and her parody of Tangled too :) it's titled 'Tangled Phantom' please check it for her x3_

**Daniel: A Ghostly Tale**

High on the tower, a boy with raven black hair and icy blue eyes opened the window with a grin on his face. Yes, the boy is no other than the lost prince; Daniel himself. Who has kidnapped for years. He's turning 14 tomorrow. Yep, another great day- it is. He felt the morning scent blew and he's ready to start his day. His ice blue eyes scanned outside. He wished he could get out of that tower one day… He decided, today he would ask.

"Yeah," He grinned at his own mind. He would ask. But before that, he should do his chores first, shall not he? He ran inside happily and took a vacuum cleaner and started to sing. (**AN: **_Lol don't ask me how'd a vacuum cleaner get there. IDK this is a fan-fic afterall 8U_)

**7 AM, the usual morning lineup**

**Start on the chores and keep 'til the floor's all clean**

Daniel tried to turn the vacuum cleaner on, but it didn't work. He tried to knock the vacuum, but it still didn't work. He put his hand on the vacuum's holder and kicked the vacuum. Suddenly, the vacuum works and took him around the room.

**Polish some shoes, do laundry, and mop and shine up**

Daniel took his and his dad's shoes and polished them. Then he put some clothes into a washing machine. After that he took a mop and started to mop everything up.

**Vacuum again, and by then it's like 7 : 15**

With the working Vacuum now, Daniel let two blue lights to changed him into his ghost form. It has white hair, glowing green eyes, black and white outfit. He vacuumed the walls with the vacuum cleaner. (**AN : **_he did it before. In 'Prisoner of Love'_) After that, he take a look at his clock. It was still seven past fifteen.

**And so I'll read a book**

**Or maybe two or three**

**I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery**

**I'll play guitar and sing**

**And snack and relaxing**

**Just wonder when will my life begin?**

Daniel took some books. Then he changed into his ghost half and painted on the wall. Some pictures of space, like stars and the planets. He took his guitar and playing it while singing. Then he opened the refrigerator (**AN : **_again, don't ask._) and get some frootloop (**AN : **_Totally don't ask! XD Random thing popped into my mind_) and milk. He sat down on a chair and relaxed himself while eating his frootloop.

**Then after lunch it's compy and doomed and music**

**Paper planes, a bit of space thing and game**

**Writing and imagining, candle making**

**Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, try to bake**

Daniel jumped on his computer to play his 'Doomed' game while listening to music. Then he started to make some paper planes and fly them. Daniel took some books about space and study more about them. Then he jumped on computer again, and played 'Doomed' again. After that he started to write some stuff and imagining about the outside. Out of boredom- he tried to make some candles.

After that he sketched some things again, climbed things randomly, until something appeared on his mind. He tried to bake- but it ended up with black smokes everywhere.

**And I'll reread the books**

**If I have time to spare**

**I'll paint the walls some more**

**I'm sure there's room somewhere**

Daniel reread the books. Then he saw a spot on his wall- it looks perfect. He took his painting stuff and started to paint a picture of the 'lights' which come at every year. He really interested in them- because he love spaces so badly. He wondered what kind of 'star' are they?

**And then I'll train and train and train my ghost powers**

**Stuck in the same case I've always been**

Daniel turned into his ghost half again, and started to train his powers. Ghost rays, intangibility, invisibility, fly, duplication, healing (due to some self-injury), ice, and stuffs. He didn't master duplication yet- trough it's already 14 years. He stuck in the same case every time he tried to master it- his head turned into two.

**And I'll keep wanderin' and wanderin' and wanderin' and wonderin' when will my life begin?**

Daniel turned to the painting of the lights. Then he added a picture of him- watching the lights from that side.

**And tomorrow night**

**Lights will appear**

**Just like they do on my birthday each year**

**What is it like**

**Out there where they glow?**

**Now I'm older**

**Father might just**

**Let me go…**

He finished the picture. He smiled a little at his own work. He really will ask his dad today.


End file.
